Parents are faced with an increasingly complicated challenge of managing their children's digital interactions. Existing parental-control software may enforce parental controls (e.g., content restrictions) on a child's dedicated devices (such as the child's phone or iPad) or accounts. However, children often live in homes where they have access to non-dedicated devices, such as smart TVs, smart speakers, etc. In many cases, it may be impractical or infeasible to install parental control software on such devices, leaving children unprotected. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for applying parental controls to non-dedicated devices that may be accessed by children.